


Naked

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney strips John naked. A remix of chelle's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/190388.html?thread=9693876#t9693876">untitled Skin Hunger Challenge ficlet</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

John showed up the very next night.

"Sheppard," Rodney said. Heart beating faster, he stepped aside to let John in. Despite his hopes, he hadn't really expected this.

"Hey, Rodney." John grinned, but it wasn't his typical smart-assed Sheppard grin. Instead it hovered somewhere between uncertain and hopeful. "Thought I'd just stop by and--" He shrugged, elaborately casual, but he was watching Rodney with an intensity that made Rodney's skin tingle.

"Good. Good. Me too." Rodney nodded, aware that he was making very little sense. "I'm glad?"

John nodded in response then went quiet. He lingered by the door, hands shoved into his pockets, examining the framed diplomas on the wall. Rodney wondered if maybe he was mistaken, that John had simply come by to talk or play chess.

Or to explain how they could never ever do it again.

"John," Rodney said quietly. He closed the distance between them, moving right up into John's personal space, close enough that he could feel the heat coming off John's body. "If you're wondering--the answer is yes."

John's head jerked up. He stared at Rodney and after moment's hesitation reached for Rodney's pants. Rodney intercepted his arm, grabbing him by the wrist. Rodney half-expected John to struggle, to yank his arm free but instead John just gave him a puzzled look.

"But we don't have to rush this time," Rodney pleaded. He was hard already, remembering the feel of John's hand on his cock, the hurried breaths tickling his neck, the way John shuddered at his touch. "We have all night, don't we?"

John's eyes widened, but his fingers curled around Rodney's forearm. "Yeah, I guess so."

It had been over all too soon. They hadn't even undressed. They just reached into each other's pants and jerked each other off and it was the hottest thing Rodney had ever experienced. And now they were going to do it again but this time Rodney wanted to go beyond that. He wanted slow, sweaty, tangled-in-the-sheets sex.

With kissing. Lots of kissing. Because a mouth like John's needed to be kissed.

Keeping a firm grip on John's wrist, Rodney leaned in. John blinked but he didn't look away, he didn't pull back so Rodney went for it, boldly pressing his lips against John's, one hand going to the back of John's neck to hold him in place.

John made a frustrated sound and Rodney couldn't tell if that was good or bad but then John grabbed his shoulders and kissed him back. When Rodney pulled away John's eyes were closed and he leaned after Rodney as if he didn't want it to end.

Encouraged, Rodney stroked soft skin at the nape of John's neck, fingers sliding down under the collar of his jacket. "So, let's see," Rodney said casually. "I don't think you're going to need this." He pushed John's jacket off his shoulders.

"Huh?" John opened his eyes, looking at the jacket hanging off his arms as if surprised to see it there. "Oh, right." He shook his arms free.

Rodney kissed him again, and okay, it was a surprise attack since John was dealing with the jacket but John's mouth was maybe the most wonderful mouth ever and Rodney never wanted to stop kissing it.

This time John leaned against him, sighing into the kiss.

Rodney snuck a hand under John's shirt, caressing the small of his back. Then he pulled at the hem . "Come on, up with the arms."

John looked as if like he were about to protest so Rodney arched an eyebrow and pulled the shirt up, forcing John to raise his arms. As soon as the shirt was off Rodney went for John's mouth. He lingered over the kiss this time and was rewarded by a sly visit from John's tongue and when it ended he was feeling more than a little dazed himself.

Especially by the sight of John, shirtless. He looked even better than Rodney had imagined--broad and hairy, his belly endearingly rounded. Rodney ran a hand down John's chest and John seemed both pleased and vaguely discomfited, watching Rodney's hand and then looking back up to at Rodney as if wondering what he was going to do next.

Rodney swept his hand over John's stomach and then across his chest, brushing a nipple with his thumb. Warm skin and crinkly hair and for some reason touching John's naked chest seemed more intimate than wrapping his hand around John's cock. "You look good," Rodney said. "Really, really good."

"Rodney." John's voice was a low whisper. "Can't we just--" He reached out, palming Rodney's cock, distracting him. Rodney couldn't help pushing against John's hand, feeling the warmth of it through his clothes. He come just from this, but he was not going to let himself be deterred. They were going to do it right this time.

"Yes, we will. Soon." Rodney slid his hand down over John's belly to the waistband of John's pants, then unfastened them.

John took a breath and parted his lips as if about to speak.

Rodney kissed him again.

John made a distinctly annoyed sound and pulled Rodney closer. A hard, wet kiss, so fierce that Rodney's brain nearly went off-line. With great effort he managed to unzip John's pants.

They fell easily from John's hips. "Boots," Rodney said breathlessly, lips still pressed against John's.

John pulled back. "I have boots," He stared at Rodney's mouth, panting.

"Yes," Rodney nodded. "They have to come off."

"Oh, those boots."

Rodney slid down, hands caressing John as he fell to his knees. He paused to rub his cheek against John's belly and John groaned, pushing his boxer-clad cock against Rodney's chest and he smelled so good, so John, clean fresh skin and a hint of sweat.

Rodney forced himself to continue with his task.

John's boots were already unlaced--Rodney had no idea how John walked around like that--so it was a simple matter to loosen them and let John step out of each one. The pants tangled around John's ankles and he stumbled trying to free himself, steadying himself with a hand to Rodney's shoulder.

Then Rodney stood, moving back so he could take in the sight--John Sheppard, clad only in his boxers, his body and long and lean and beautiful and the thin cotton did nothing to hide his erection.

John was leaning toward him, expectant. Almost demanding. Rodney hurried to kiss him, wrapping his arms around John's nearly-naked body. John wriggled and pushed his hips against Rodney, then plucked at Rodney's t-shirt.

"You too," John said.

Rodney nuzzled John's neck and dared to press his hand over the curve of John's ass. "Hmmm?"

"Naked. You have to get naked too." John sounded indignant.

"I will, I will, just a second." Rodney mouthed John's skin, sucking gently and John groaned, shuddering against him.

"Now, Rodney." John's hands fisted in Rodney's shirt.

"Okay, okay." Rodney withdrew enough to let John remove his shirt.

John frowned at Rodney's naked chest, then with a look of defiance dragged Rodney over to the bed. He removed Rodney's pants, then pushed him down and proceeded to remove his underwear, shoes, socks, all of it, leaving Rodney sprawled on the bed, naked and hard and horny.

John sat back, placed his hands on his hips and glared, as if this were somehow all Rodney's fault.

Which, Rodney realized, it was. He grinned broadly. "Come here." He pulled John down on the bed.

John went willingly, gasping as his body came into contact with Rodney's. So much warm skin, and Rodney couldn't get close enough. He yanked John's boxers down and John eagerly helped, kicking them off, all knees and elbows but worth every potential bruise because now John was completely naked and in his bed and this was the way sex was supposed to be, with the naked and the rubbing and the kissing.

"This is good, right?" Rodney licked John's throat, tasting the sweat on his skin. "I don't know about you, but I think this is good."

He rolled on top and John clung tightly, hooking a leg over Rodney's hip and rubbing his cock on Rodney's stomach. Rodney kissed him again and John squirmed beneath him, their cocks squeezed together and it was wonderful and hot and whoa--maybe a little too good all at once.

"Wait, wait, not yet." Shuddering, Rodney rolled off to one side and jesus, John looked amazing, wild-eyed and out of breath, hard cock curving up to rest on his belly, fluid beading up at the tip.

"Touch me," John said, his hands on the bed, palms pressing into the mattress.

Rodney immediately did so, his hand going to John's thigh and gliding up over a hip, onto his belly, his chest, his shoulders and everywhere Rodney touched John arched up into his touch, straining, wound tight and Rodney had no idea, he never imagined this, John's desperation, his neediness. It was incredible, the way he screwed his eyes shut when Rodney touched his cock, as if he could barely withstand the pleasure.

John needed. A lot. It was something Rodney could relate to. And he was going to make it good for John, as good as he possibly could.

"Wait a sec. Let me just get something." But when Rodney removed his hand John sat up, his fingers wrapped around Rodney's elbow.

"What?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Rodney grinned and John only looked more worried. "Here, look." Rodney leaned over John and pulled the bedside table drawer open. After a few seconds of rummaging, he retrieved a small bottle of mineral oil. "Everything goes better with a little slipperiness, right?"

John gave a quick nod, still looking concerned. He leaned against Rodney, then kissed Rodney's shoulder. "What do you want to do with that?"

"Use it when I touch you." Rodney slipped an arm around John's waist and nuzzled into the crook of John's neck. "Like this." He stroked the inside of John's thigh, then cupped John's balls. They were big and heavy, and Rodney liked the way they nestled into his palm. But most of all he liked John's long, thick cock, the way it felt in his hand, and he had all night to play with it. He wasn't going to rush, not this time.

John gasped and jerked his hips, trying to thrust into Rodney's hand. He reached for Rodney's cock, twisting around, trying to kiss Rodney at the same time.

"Whoa, hey, why don't we just--" Rodney grabbed John by the hips and settled him between his legs . John arched and pressed his back against Rodney's chest. "This is good, hmmm?" Rodney said, kissing the side of John's neck. He was able to get his hands easily on John's cock, and his own cock was tucked up against the small of John's back.

"Okay." John turned his head, cheek brushing against Rodney's. His eyes were closed, lashes dark against his skin. His hands rested on Rodney's thighs, but Rodney could feel the tension in them, in John's entire body and he found himself sliding an arm around John's waist, as if to keep him there should he decide to flee.

One-handed, Rodney managed to adjust the pillows behind his back, pulling John with him to get himself closer to the wall. He grabbed the bottle of oil, and, to hell with the sheets--peered over John's shoulder and dripped it directly onto John's cock, which was jutting out gracefully from between John's legs.

John breathed in sharply.

Rodney closed his hand around John's cock and spread the oil all around, getting it nice and slick and greasy. John's fingers dug into Rodney's thighs, his body trembling as Rodney started to stroke, slow and steady, starting at the base and pulling his way up. Rodney loved the feel of John's body pressed up against his, the way he could feel every shudder and gasp, every twist of John's hips as he squirmed. He mouthed the side of John's neck as he flattened one hand over John's belly, feeling the muscles quiver as he squeezed the head of John's cock, then teased it with his fingertips, brushing lightly down the length of it to play with John's balls, cradling them in his hand, then giving a very gentle tug, experimenting.

"How is that?" Rodney asked, whispering in John's ear.

John's breath hitched.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," John whispered.

Rodney reached further down behind John's balls and rubbed. "Or that?"

"Oh," John said, pulling his knees up. He leaned back, pressing against Rodney's cock. "Please," he said so quietly Rodney felt more than heard it.

Pressed down with his fingers, Rodney massaged the stretch of skin as he sucked on John's earlobe then cupped John's balls again, taking the time to caress and hold them while John made small, frantic noises and moved his hips, shoving back against Rodney.

It felt fantastic. Rodney groaned, tightened his grip on John's waist and pushed his cock against the small of John's back. Hot, sweaty John wriggling in his arms, a slick cock in his hand, now this was sex, deliriously, ridiculously wonderful sex, naked skin pressed against his, John's breathless gasps, John's warm hard body snug between his thighs.

He focused back on John's cock, stroking with slow, steady movements, pausing running his thumb over the smooth flat head, spreading the moisture over the tip. John spread his legs, arched powerfully against him against and again, curling his body and eventually working his way down in Rodney's arms, until Rodney could barely reach his cock.

"Get back here," Rodney growled. He wrapped both arms around John's chest and hauled him back up.

John made an odd sound, his body shaking abruptly and it took a moment for Rodney to realize that it was laughter. "What?" he asked, grinning.

"Manhandling me," John said, snorting with laughter. He grabbed Rodney's hand and put it back on his cock. This time when Rodney fisted John's cock, John moaned out loud, head rolling back onto Rodney's shoulder. The more Rodney touched, the noisier John became, as if the floodgates were open and this, this was amazing, John loose-limbed and lost in pleasure, one arm flung back to cradle Rodney's head, twisting around to seek out Rodney's mouth with artless kisses as he rocked his hips, pushing into Rodney's hand.

"Please," John whimpered, open-mouthed against Rodney's chin. "Please, now."

With a firm grasp, Rodney quickened his hand. John stiffened in his arms, straining and then with a low, throaty groan he came, hips jerking powerfully, come spattering his stomach. Rodney clung tight, feeling the pleasure rip through John's body, moaning a little because his own cock was hard and needy, the rub of John's body enough to tease but not enough for him to come. Finally Rodney gentled his hand, caressing John's cock softly as John came down. He held John steady through shuddering aftershocks and John sighed, leaned heavily against him as he put his hand over Rodney's.

Rodney nosed the damp hair at John's temple, "Hey," he said after a few minutes.

John grunted. Then slipped out of Rodney's arms, turning around to face Rodney with a dazed expression. "Rodney," he said, resting a hand on Rodney's chest. He sounded almost bewildered.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," John said quietly.

"What? You mean good?" Rodney was about to point out that John was maybe the weirdest guy he had ever had sex with, but then John's hand was on his cock and he couldn't say anything at all, he could only watch as John stroked him with those long, graceful fingers.

"I should have known," John continued, as if to himself. "Only you, Rodney."

Before Rodney could protest, John kissed him. A sweet, tender kiss as he worked Rodney's cock, his touch sending Rodney spiraling higher and higher. He was so close, completely on edge after holding John and feeling him and oh god, listening to him--there was so much they were going to do together, in this bed, naked, night after night--

"Oh," Rodney gasped into John's mouth. He came hard, all over John's hand, one huge rush of pleasure and John kept right kissing him, as if trying to taste his pleasure and Rodney was left dizzy and breathless and he just couldn't stop kissing.

When the fog cleared, Rodney opened his eyes to find he was sprawled flat on the bed, John stretched beside him, staring intently, forehead wrinkled as if he was trying to figure something out.

"God, you're weird," Rodney said. "Gorgeous, hot, sexy--but weird."

John poked him in the shoulder with a finger. "You're the one who turned a simple handjob into--into--"

Rodney reached up and captured John's hand in his. "Spectacular sex?"

John nodded, twining his fingers with Rodney's. "Yeah, that."

Rodney couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, because yes, maybe John was weird, but he was also naked and relaxed and maybe even happy and didn't seem to be going anywhere. Rodney tugged and John came willingly into his arms, snuggling in with a content sigh.

"I'll bet you're going to make this big a deal out of all the sex we have," John murmured. He sounded amused.

"Damn right."

"Good," John said softly. He reached up and pressed his lips against Rodney's jaw. "I'm counting on that."


End file.
